


The Vines

by Kristina_Moon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Erotic Dreams, F/F, F/M, Homosexual Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plants/Tentacles, Pregnancy without male participants, Smut, Three ways, multiple sex partners, pregnancies, use of toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristina_Moon/pseuds/Kristina_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everywhere you look people are giving away vines with big purple flowers that have a seductively erotic aroma.  More than that, these plants are impregnating women while they sleep.  They also cause unabashed erotic behavior in the women they implant causing them to lose all inhibition and demand sexual release from nearly anyone they have contact with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vines

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is seaturtlebay.tumblr.com  
> Tracking tag "Fic: The Vines"
> 
> My A/B/O fic "HEAT" somehow appeared on Tumblr and received over three hundred hits in the first two hours! 
> 
> * I was blown away by this! *
> 
> So here's a new fic dealing with VINES. I'm just curious to see what sort of reaction it receives. Keep in mind, I'm only posting this to Archiveofourown. I'm not sure who is posting the links to Tumblr.
> 
> ENJOY:)

As she sleeps, Mikasa's mind slides into the realm of fantasy. On the surface, she seems like a very unemotional young woman. A fierce warrior and loyal sister, sure, but underneath it all she has the same desires and doubts as everyone else. 

In her dream she is sitting in a field. Her sun-kissed flesh is being caressed by the cool summer breeze. She lays back, eyes closed as the sounds of nature lull her into a semi conscious stupor. “Delicious,” her mind sings as the gentle breeze creeps along her skin, up over her thigh, to her sweet-spot. She murmurs feeling the breeze touch the morning dew on her clitoris. For a moment she images Eren's face should be catch her out here, alone, fully naked, allowing nature to seduce her. 

She feels her nipples grow stiff at the thought. If only he didn't think of her as a sister...oh, the fun they could have together! Something tickles her in a most private way. She moans and presses in to the touch. The feeling grows as does her desire. Her breathing becomes panting as the desire grows! Something thin and long twines its way between her folds. Being a virgin, brings the slightest discomfort to the mix but the caress of her clit keeps her from pushing herself away. She spreads her legs even wider as the tickle continues to find its way passed her defenses.

She is moaning in earnest, clutching unconsciously at her pillows as she reaches her peak. In that moment she jerks awake. She's left her window open again and the morning sun is touching her face with its sweet caress. She sits up then and looks toward the clock. Her hair is plastered to her forehead as the sweat trickles down her collar bone and between her breast. She grabs her clothes and heads for the shower. 

When she reaches the kitchen, Eren is sitting at the table eating a bowl of Cornflakes. "Morning, sleepyhead,” he murmurs sparing her a glance.

“Morning,” she replies. “Do you need the car today, Eren? I was hoping to go workout.”

“Nope. I'm just going to bum around with Armin all day. There's some book signing he's planning on going to and, you know, he can't do that alone.”

“Alright.” Mikasa's eyes fall toward the window box as she asks, “What the heck are those?”

“Oh, do you like 'em? One of the neighbor ladies said I should plant them where they'd get the morning sun. She says they'll grow like wild fire and they'll be covered with the prettiest large purple flowers. They'll make the place smell wonderful, too, she claims.”

“Whatever,” Mikasa adds suddenly. “Well, I got to go. See ya later, Eren.” Mikasa grabs her bag and heads toward the door.

“Aren't you going to eat anything?”

“No. I'm seeing Sasha later and you know how she is. She always insists on eating out somewhere. Later.”

* * *

Sasha is tossing and turning. She moans as the purple flower tickles her skin with its weird central pink nub. The nub grows in size...almost that of a human tongue. She moans again as another purple flower rubs its nub over her stomach, under the band of her panties, and beneath her skirt to her hungry clit. She jerks awake when the knock on the door pulls her from her day dream. She rises off the couch to see who's at the door. 

“Hey, Mikasa. Come on in,” she chimes while pushing her hair from her eyes. “Sorry the place is such a mess. I guess I dosed off for a few minutes.”

Mikasa knows that Sasha is usually busy with course work and Connie's demands and rarely has time to clean so she just brushes the comment aside saying, “It's fine.” She smells the sweet fragrant smell wafting in on the breeze and asks, “Did you guys plant some new flowers?”

“What? Oh, those. Yes, Connie said some lady he knows was giving them out for free. They smell great, don't they.”

“Yes, they do. So are you ready to go?”

“Oh, yes. I forgot all about that. Sure. Just give me a minute to change and grab my things,” Sasha adds quickly. She runs into the bedroom, grabs the first clean shirt she sees them grabs her gym bag and heads back into the living room. To her surprise, she finds Mikasa standing by the open window with her face pressed against one of the large purple flowers. If she didn't know better, she'd swear it look likes they're kissing. “Ready?”

Mikasa pulls away quickly then nods and heads toward the front door.

* * *

The line is long and the people restless. Armin nervously shifts from one foot to the next waiting his turn. Eren is holding several of the books again asking all types of questions. “So this guy's a good writer, huh?”

“One of the best I've read in years,” Armin gushes. He can hardly believe he's finally going to meet Levi Ackerman! He's read and reread every copy of every book he's bought that this man has ever penned. “Please, Eren. Try not to embarrass me, okay?”

“Armin, you do realize you have like sixteen copies here, right? I think that's embarrassment enough if you ask me.”

“What? You don't think he'll sign them all?”

“I think you'll give his hand a cramp or at the very least, make his pen run out of ink,” Eren chimes.

“Oh, wow. I didn't think of that. Here, hold my place in line.”

“Wait, Armin. Where are you going?”

“To go buy some pens,” the blonde shouts back over his shoulder.

Eren just shakes his head. It takes almost another whole hour before they move to the front of the line. Armin starts setting the copies on the table in front of Levi. As the pile grows, the man looks up into the kid's blue eyes with an eyebrow raised. “You're a fan I take it,” the raven haired man states. “Either that or you have a site on eBay.”

“Oh, no. These are all for me,” Armin says with a blush and a smile.

“Uh, huh,” the man says as he cracks his knuckles before beginning to sign.

“Look,” Eren says as he pushes his way forward. “My friend's really a voracious reader. He buys lots of copies since he wears out his books from cover to cover, okay? So I'd appreciate if you didn't...” Eren stops then as his eyes meet the stormy grey of the Author's. 

Looking up into those gemstone eyes, Levi's first instinct is to claim the man's lips. Eren's bites back a whimper when he senses the heat between them. A small smile curves at the edge of the older man's lip. “Unfortunately, I can only sign four of these for your friend.”

“Okay, then sign four for me also,” Eren adds. Levi nods at that and takes his pen in hand pausing to ask, “And your name is?”

“Armin...make them all out to Armin,” Eren says softly.

“Actually, Eren, I was going to give you one as a birthday present,” Armin adds suddenly.

“Eren...is that spelt with an 'i' or an 'e',” the Author asks.

“And 'e',” Armin chimes.

Levi signs the copy and slides it over to the brunet. He then stacks seven additional copies and begins to sign each one to Armin. Once he's finished Armin thanks the Author profusely and gathers his things. The next person in line is a rather large woman in her fifties who simply gushes about how wonderful Levi's writing makes her feel. Levi thanks her for the kind compliment then continues signing until another hours passes.

“I wish I had more time to speak with him,” Armin adds morosely. “His work is so fascinating.” He looks over at Eren who has his nose stuck in the book the Author signed. “Eren, are you listening to me?”

Eren doesn't look up. He doesn't look like he even hears Armin. He just keeps reading what is inscribed inside the cover of Mr. Ackerman's latest thriller over and over again.

Armin leans over and catches the last four digits of what looks to be a phone number. He leans further reading: Eren (Bright Eyes:) Call me if you'd like to meet up sometime, Levi (440-782-7907)

“Oh, my God!” Armin says while looking up at his friend. “Somebody's made a lasting impression!” Eren looks over at his friend. Holy shit! He can't decide whether to be flattered, embarrassed, or infuriated since this is written inside the book he was going to sell on eBay. As if reading his friend's thoughts, Armin chimes, “You do know you can't sell that now, right? I mean, you'll be giving all the creepy stalkers out there the Author's private phone number.”

“I...fuck, what should I do? Should I call him?”

“Hell yea,” Armin adds, “but you'll have to bring me along. You know, just to be safe.”

“Safe? What? Is he like some creepy perv?”

Armin shrugs not wanting to dissuade his friend but not wanting to be left out either.

* * *

“Thanks, Ymir. It's beautiful,” Krista says while taking in the sweet fragrance again. 

“Nothing's too good for my girl,” Ymir chimes over the phone. “See you tomorrow, Sunshine,” she states before hanging up on her.

Krista reads the small card over again. Her girlfriend is so thoughtful. She places the potted plant beside her bed on the nightstand and gets ready for bed. She has an early day tomorrow and needs to get some sleep. Krista gets naked then pulls the soft sheet up over her skin. She doesn't like being bound by clothes when she's trying to sleep. Too restricting. She allows the flower's fragrance to lull her to sleep. It's so enticing. 

As she sleeps, the vines grow. They peel back the cover to expose her sleeping form...pink nipples become encircled by purple pedals as the flowers begin to suck on her perky breast. Krista moans unabashed while dreaming of her girlfriend. Slender tendrils wrap their way around her thighs gently pulling her legs open. Vines twine around her legs, moving steadily upward, inserting themselves between her folds, lapping at the moisture they seek. Krista moans again at the intrusion. “Oh, Ymir,” she sighs, “that feels so good.”

During the night Krista orgasms countless times as her dreams are filled with erotic displays of passion. The tendrils slip out of her as morning approaches once more. When she finally does meet up with her girlfriend later that night, Ymir is impressed by the kiss she receives. It's passionate and oh, so inviting! “I love you,” Krista says the moment their lips part.

* * *

With the purple flower edging ever closer to Annie's lower abdomen, the woman begins to dream. It's not the tendrils this time, but the pink nub that resembles a tongue that heads it's way toward Annie's heated core. The nub elongates and suddenly snaps to press itself firmly against her vagina. Once affixed there, it begins to slide its long appendage deeper between the legs of its sleeping victim. At first the intrusion is small, none threatening, and not too invasive. By the end, it has reached over ten inches in length, three inches in width, and has deposited an egg of sorts.

“Fuck,” Annie hisses as she sits up from her dream. She is bathed in sweat! The room smells of that sickening sweet flower Reiner planted a few weeks ago which has now taken on a rotten aura. She walks toward her window and slams it shut locking that stench outside. She then heads for the bathroom. She sits with her legs spread wide and finds it a bit uncomfortable to pee. When she wipes, she sees a few spots of light pink like when she's about to start her period. She knows she's midpoint if anything so she dismisses the idea. When she stands to flush, however, she sees a long pink deflated flower pedal floating in the bowl. “What the fuck,” she hisses to herself. She flushes and watches as the flower pedal crumbles and dissolves. 

* * *

Eren hesitates. What was he thinking? Calling a famous Author just because the guy wrote his phone number inside of his book cover? And then setting up a meeting with said Author just because they shared a moment? And then inviting Armin along like it wasn't a date? Oh, man. This guy will think he's so fucking lame. But the moment Armin arrives, Eren relaxes. He feels better just having his best friend with him. I mean, he's the one that knows the guy, right? Shit, Eren's never even read one of his books and he can't even use that as an excuse now since he obviously has one of the Author's books.

They walk into the posh restaurant and the Maitre 'd asks, “Excuse me, sirs, but do you have a reservation?”

“Reservation...reservation? Oh, man, he can't believe he didn't think about that. Wait, wasn't Levi the one that suggested this place? Surely he would know whether or not they needed a reservation, right?”

“Under 'Ackerman',” Armin chimes from his left. “Levi Ackerman. He's expecting us.”

'Well, that isn't exactly true,' Eren realizes. Levi's expecting him...not Armin.

“Right this way,” the waiter states while bringing them two blind menus. Levi is already seated and rises when he sees the two of them approach. 

Once they are all seated, Levi says, “It's nice to meet you again, Armin.”

“Thanks. I just wanted to thank you for signing all those copies for me,” the blonde adds.

“Not a problem but honestly, why so many copies of the same book? There are others...”

“Oh, he knows,” Eren adds suddenly. “He has at least four copies of each of the others also.”

“Well, I can't say I object,” Levi adds with a smirk, “since sales are the way I'm paying for our dinner.”

Armin blushes as Eren says, “Basically, that means Armin's actually paying...ow!” the brunet growls as he bends to rub his shin.

Levi laughs. Armin blushes and Eren scowls. “I take it you're not much for reading my type of fiction then?”

“He's not up for reading much of anything,” Armin chimes. “But he's cheap labor so I try to bring him to signings when I can.”

“Have you two known each other long?” Levi asks. It's a leading question, Armin realizes. The man's trying to size up their relationship.

“Oh, yes,” Armin begins. “We've been best friends since forever. His sister Mikasa and I are...well...involved is the word that best describes it,” Armin adds to let the man know they're close but not in that way.

“Wait? Since when are you and Mikasa 'involved',” Eren asks clearly irritated that he didn't know this before now.

“Oh, you know I've always had a crush on her, Eren.”

“Yes, a crush. Involved implies she's reciprocating. Has she?”

“Are you ready to order, sirs,” their waiter states while stepping up to the table. 

“I haven't even looked at the menu,” Eren replies.

“I'll give you a few minutes more, sir.”

Eren scans the menu and notices that their aren't any prices. “Um, how do I know what I can afford,” he whispers to Armin. 

“It's my treat, Eren. So just order whatever you want,” Levi states.

“Um, okay.”

Armin begins asking more pointed questions, racking the Author's brain as Eren reads over the list. “Alright. I think I know what I want,” he adds finally. Levi makes eye contact with their waiter when they are ready. He allows Armin and Eren to order first then adds his favorite to the list. 

* * *

Annie is irritable all day long. She snaps at customers until the boss calls her into his office. “Leonhart, have a seat,” he states.

The moment she sits, she jumps back up again. “Fuck,” she hisses feeling as if she sat on something sharp. Mr. Shadis looks at her curiously asking, “Is something the matter?” 

“No, sir,” she says hesitantly while looking down at the seat. 

“Then take a seat, Leonhart.” He watches as she sits slowly and sees the uncomfortable expression on her face. “Are you certain you're alright, Annie? You look like you're in pain.”

“I never realized how uncomfortable these chairs are,” she states. 

Mr. Shadis finds her comment odd. She's the third female employee this week to make a comment about how hard and uncomfortable the seating is. Since they're the same chairs the company's used for years, he's starting to believe it has nothing to do with the seats. “Tell you what, Leonhart. You take the rest of the day off...with pay and come back tomorrow with a better attitude, alright?”

“With pay? Sure,” she says while getting to her feet.

“Good. See you tomorrow,” Mr. Shadis repeats as he watches the surly blonde head for the door. Shadis arrives home to find his wife in bed. “Hey, are you feeling alright?”

“No, Keith. I feel funny,” she says as she looks up from her nap. The moment her eyes land on her husband though, she is on her feet pulling on his clothes. She kisses him like he hasn't been kissed in years whispering, “Fuck me.” Keith's eyes open wide as his wife runs her hand over his zipper. 

* * *

“Annie?” Reiner calls when he enters her apartment later that evening. He finds Annie napping as well. 

“Hey you,” she says while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

“Bert will be here in a few minutes. I thought the three of us could watch a movie together,” he tells her. 

“Bert's coming over too,” she asks not hiding the fact that she seems especially pleased. 

“Yes. You know how much he likes slasher films and since I rented 'Saw...'”  
Reiner doesn't get a chance to finish his sentence since Annie's tongue has found its way into his mouth. Their relationship has always been strictly platonic but this kiss...is anything but.

“Should I call him and tell him we're busy,” Reiner asks once she pulls away again.

“No. I want both of you,” she whispers with such lust that Reiner cock twitches at the prospect.

Just then there's a knock on the door. Annie skips over to answer it and seeing Bert, pulls him inside then locks the door behind him. 

Annie leans up to kiss the big man when Bert pauses saying, “Annie, what's gotten into you?”

“I'm horny, you're here, let's fuck!”

Bert looks over at the muscular blonde who just shrugs.

“You two are going to fuck me, right? I mean, you're not going to leave me hanging, are you?”

Reiner is all for the idea but Bert looks like he's weighing the possible outcomes. 

“Are you,” Annie asks again, this time not as sweetly.

“Of course not,” Reiner says. “I'd never do that to a friend that insists,” he adds with a smile. “Come on, Bert. She's ready, willing, and able.”

“What happens afterward?” Bert asks innocently.

“Bliss,” Annie whispers as close to the giant's ear as she can get. She's already unzipping the man's jeans when a trepidatious sigh leaves his lips. Before he can object, Annie kneels before him and begins to orally manipulate his cock. Seeing this Reiner pulls his own shirt off and begins to unbuckle his belt. Hearing this, Annie walks away from Bert knowing that when the big guys sees her with his friend, jealously will compel him to give in to her demands.

She kneels before Reiner, taking him in her hands and sure enough Bert removes his trousers and sits on the floor beside her, fondling her ass. She continues to ignore Bert until the man says, “Come on, Annie. Don't leave me hanging.”

That's when she forces Bert onto his back and mounts him. He's big...bigger than she expected but that doesn't stop her. Reiner likes watching these two fuck. He's always liked Bert and seeing him fucking Annie make Reiner rock hard. Just as Bert's about to cum, Annie switches partners and begins rider Reiner this time. Bert never liked jerking off since his mother told him it was a sin. So he shoves himself against Annie's tight ass, fighting for dominance once she pulls off of Reiner far enough. He forces his way inside, and holds on to her hips tightly until he finally cums inside her. The moment he pulls away, Annie is back riding Reiner's dick for all its worth. Reiner is thicker and fits more perfectly. When he cums, Bert begins to fondle Annie again. He wants more and she willingly gives it to him. Reiner can't believe how much he just enjoys watching his two best friends fuck. Damn! He could just watch and jack-out without ever needing either to ever touch him! 

“You both came in me once,” she says, “now I want to watch you both cum in each other.”

Bert is about to peak again when Annie slips away and forces Reiner's face to his crotch. Reiner has wanted this for so long. He leans down and sucks Bert's colossal dong like it's a lollipop. Bert's too far gone to stop and when he cums, his cheeks flush crimson. 

Reiner swallows then smiles up at Annie then Bert but Bert isn't smiling. He had no problem fucking a female friend. That's what guys are suppose to do. But having his male friend swallow his fucking cum...that's a sin!

“You're turn, Bert,” Annie states. Bert shakes his head 'no'. “Come on, Bert. I've seen the way you look at Reiner when he's not looking. I know you think about it.”

“I can't,” he says suddenly. Reiner looks disappointed but tells him 'it's fine'.

“Bert, if you ever want to fuck me again, you'll do what I tell you,” Annie adds bitterly.

Bert really did like fucking Annie. Shit, she felt so damned good.

“Sit on the sofa, Reiner, so he can reach you easier,” Annie states with a knowing look. 

“Annie, he doesn't have to,” Reiner murmurs but Bert can tell that he's still disappointed in his friend.

“No, it's only fair,” Bert says knowing that even though it wasn't his idea, Reiner did suck him off and even swallowed. Bert leans over the man and begins stroking his glorious dick. Annie lays with her head between Bert's legs to suck on him as she watches, fascinated. Her oh, so religious friend is seriously sucking a man's dick! That's taboo for so many delicious reasons that she begins to fondle herself while sucking on Bert's dong, while watching Bert suck Reiner off. With Annie sucking on him, Bert is able to associate pleasure...oh, so much fucking pleasure, with sucking Reiner off. His mind goes to all the times they've showered together in junior high and high school. All the times they've changed clothes in front of one another...all the times they've skinny dipped together even when they were the only two there. Yes, Bert works his mouth and tongue feverishly over Reiner's crown, slit, length, and ball sack as Annie does the same to Bert. The moment Reiner cums, Bert switches places. He kisses Annie first forcing her to take Reiner's cum then shifts between her legs and plugs her pussy mercilessly!

She is moaning like a wanton whore by the time Bert cums for a third time so she says, “Now finish me off...with your tongue.” Bert's never heard sweeter words in his life! He's always wanted to go down on Annie ever since they first met in the second grade. And she wants him to do it to her. 

He runs his tongue over her nipples, down her navel and plunges between the sweet salty brine of her folds. He continues until he can taste his own cum. Damn, the two taste excellent together. Bert will never forget the first time he ever sank his tongue between the thighs of this woman. Had he not just cum, he knows he would have at the mere thought.

* * *

“No, drop me off first,” Armin insists. Once they reach Armin's place, Levi puts the car in park and Armin says, “Come on, Eren,” as he climbs out of the back seat. Eren walks his friend to the door as usual not thinking much of it. When Armin pulls him into a brotherly hug, Eren also knows this is normal. It's when Armin whispers, “You moron, only you would invite a third wheel on a date.” When he feels Eren stiffen he says, “You do know this was a date, don't you?”

Eren pulls away wide-eyed. 

He rubs the back of his neck as Armin says, “Now, if he suggests going back to his place, do it!” Eren's gaze shifts nervously toward the car idling in the driveway as Armin says, “Do it.” Armin looks toward the car and waves saying, “Good night, Levi!”

He gives Eren a tiny push before sliding his keys in the lock and going inside.

Eren stumbles his way back toward the car. He smiles when Levi leans over to open the door for him. He sits and pulls the door closed again as Levi asks, “Where to?”

What his best friend just told him...twice plays in Eren's mind. “Your place, I guess.”

Levi head snaps toward the brunet instantly but Eren's not meeting his eyes. “Listen, Eren, it's not that I'm not flattered,” the raven haired man begins, “but I get the feeling that you're being forced into this.”

“Then why'd you ask me,” Eren asks while turning his head to challenge those stormy eyes.

“I asked you since I have no idea where you live.” Then Eren realizes all Levi asked him was 'where to'. Of course if the man has no idea where the brat lives he's have to ask 'where to'. Eren drops the challenging glare and offers up an apology instead.

“I'm sorry. I'm just really nervous.”

“I sort of caught that,” Levi adds with a hint of a smile. “And my question still stands...where to or put another way, where the fuck do you live?”

“Actually, I really would like to see your place,” Eren states. “Not that I expect anything to come of it. I just know Armin will ask and he'll think I chickened out if I can't tell him something new about you.”

“Am I a dare?”

“What? No! Goodness no. I like you...a lot but I haven't dated much and Armin will tease me horribly if I come back empty handed. He knows I like you. He knows I wanted to call you right after I found your phone number. But...”

“But?”

“But he had to prompt me. I didn't want to come off as lame. You're a famous Author and I...well, I'm just a no body,” Eren whispers.

“I'll tell you a secret, Eren, if you promise to keep it to yourself,” Levi adds.

“Can I tell Armin?”

Levi ponders that thought for a moment then says, “You probably shouldn't but I'll leave that up to you.”

“Okay. What's the secret?”

“I was a no body once,” Levi says in all seriousness. Eren looks at him like he's making fun of him then Levi adds, “It's just a job, Eren. The getting famous part just means that I'm fairly good at it.” Eren smiles at that. He does feel a bit better about it.

* * *

Armin strips down to nothing. It is too hot to bother with clothes. Heck, it's too hot to bother with sheets. He moves his many pillows aside only to feel some resistance. He looks over to see a messy mop of black hair on one of the pillows. He is too tired for riddles so he doesn't bother trying to figure out which plushy is on his bed. It's when the plushy moves on its own that Armin sits up quickly.

“You're home,” Mikasa's sweet voice whispers in the dark. 

Armin grabs a pillow and hides his manhood before whispering, “Mikasa? What are you doing here?” Yes, he had just told her brother that they were 'involved' but that was for Levi's sake. They had never done anything more than just kiss and that was with their mouths shut...no tongues.

“Armin, are you naked,” she asks while taking hold of the pillow that's hiding his nether regions. He doesn't relent at first but then he remembers, she's seen him skinny dip on more than one occasion the last being just last summer. She pulls the pillow from his hands saying, “Big things really do come in small packages.”

Armin blushes at her candor. 

She watches as he rises to attention. Mikasa begins to pant saying, “I think it's time we had sex, Armin. I've wanted you for a long time and it's obvious Eren's not interested in either one of us.”

“You've wanted me for a long time,” Armin asks not believing his own ears. 

“Of course. You're one of my best friends and, frankly, you're much sweeter than anyone else I know. Will you make love to me, Armin Arlert?”

“Hell yes,” he says a bit too eagerly. 

“Good,” the Asian goddess states as she shoves most of the plushies and pillows off the mattress to make more room for the two of them. She grabs Armin by his hips and pulls him to the center of the bed. She strokes him a few times to make him more rigid then straddles his hips and glides his piece up inside herself. 

“Holy shit,” Armin hisses, “I seen stars!”

Mikasa kisses his lips then begins the slow burn, riding Armin with the skill of a pro. Armin is too lost in the moment to wonder where she learned to use her hips like that. His breath catches as he climbs that first peak rather quickly. He cums about two minutes into her routine.

Embarrassment floods his system and he starts to pull away when Mikasa traps him saying, “I'm not done with you by a long shot so just lay back and enjoy the ride.”

Armin lays back down and watches as Mikasa takes him in hand. She begins fondling him and within a few minutes he's rock hard again. When she mounts him this time, it is a much slower build. She is bouncing, moaning, fucking him in earnest when he cums a second time. Armin starts to kiss her, needing to feel like he's worth her time. He begins touching her nipples, running his hands over her body, then he presses his fingers against her clitoris. By the time her body sucks his fingers inside of her again, he's hard and ready for round three. He presses himself inside her this time. He's surprised by how quickly he gets winded but his cock is aching for release and he's not stopping until he's done this at least once the right way...with him pleasuring her!

“Oh, Armin, you feel so fucking good,” she screams while tugging on his hair. She spreads her legs even wider when he begins to slam into her forcefully. “Yes, give it to me. Give me your big cock. Shove it in me, Armin. I want it. I need it. Yes, that's it. That's it.” After she sings a few more lines of these mantras, Armin cums for the third and final time that night. “Oh, god,” she says. “You are so fucking awesome! That felt so fucking good.”

Armin gives her a grateful smile as they cuddle up together. Damn, he just got laid! It's too bad he can't tell his best friend about it. 

* * *

The three of them lay naked on the floor watching the movie. None of them seem to even care that the credits are rolling. All of them are basking in the after glow of their threesome. Annie has never been interested in either Reiner or Bert. She has known they seemed hot for one another but with Bert's homophobic upbringing, that type of behavior is unwelcome. Now that the three of them have enjoyed such good satisfying sex, she can see this happening on a much more frequent basis.

* * *

Ymir and Krista have their girls' night out. The night life is the highlight of their evening. When Krista starts flirting with one of the men there, though, Ymir cold cocks him and drags her girlfriend out of the place. Krista laughs at her reaction saying, “Then you better find something to shove inside me, bitch, 'cause I want a cock and I want one now!”

Ymir takes them back to her apartment where she keeps a nice assortment of sex toys. She finds a slender piece she knows will satisfy her little woman so she straps it on. It not only satisfies Krista with it's length but also tickles Ymir's clit the entire time she is fucking her. Ymir has vast amounts of experience. She has tried and failed at too many relationships, she really doesn't want to even think about it. 

She always assumed Krista is a virgin yet after seeing her nearly hump the guy from the bar right there on the stool, she wonders. She brings the tiny blonde to orgasm several times that night and well into the next morning. “Fuck,” Krista hisses in appreciation. “Forgive me for ever considering taking a man over you.”

Ymir smiles at that knowing that the princess will always be hers for as long as she wants her.

* * *

Levi and Eren are still laughing when the alarm goes off. “Holy shit, is it really four o'clock already,” Levi asks.

Eren leans his head back and seeing the time says, “Looks like. Why is your alarm set for 4 am anyway?”

“I do my best writing at night,” Levi explains. “You do realize we've been up all night, right?”

“Yes.”

“And you haven't even tried to kiss me. Not even once,” the raven haired man adds.

A sleepy grin crosses Eren's lips as he says, “Oh, don't think I haven't thought about it like a million times but you sort of look like the type that would punch me in the face if you aren't that into me instead of just saying 'no'.”

“Eren, you think I'm not interested?”

“No...I...you're right,” Eren states abruptly. “If you weren't interested in me, you wouldn't have invited me out in the first place.” He leans over to kiss Levi and loses his balance. He falls into the older man crashing his teeth into his chin instead. 

“Fuck, that hurt!”

“Sorry, I lost my balance. I guess I'm sleepier than I thought,” Eren states apologetically. 

“Come on,” Levi says as he leads the younger man into his bedroom. “Take off your shoes, pants, and shirt.” Without any complaint Eren strips down to his boxers.

When Levi turns to him again Eren says, “You're bleeding!”

“Yes. That's what happens when bone smashes into flesh.”

“Oh, man. I'm so sorry, Levi. Please. We've had such a nice evening. Don't let my clumsiness ruin that.”

“Just get some sleep, Eren.”

“Wait? You're not going to join me?”

“Can't,” Levi states. “I have work to get done before the market closes.”

“Market? What market's open at 4 am?”

“No US markets, that's for damned sure. Now get some sleep. I'll join you in a couple of hours.” Eren smiles at the prospect. He watches as Levi strips down to his boxers but pouts when he's left alone soon after.

* * *  
Conclusion:

All around the city, hundreds of men are getting uncharacteristically laid. Two, three, even foursomes are common place as women seek comfort and relief through sex. Several bars have closed their doors locking the patrons in with the wild, willing women. If a man isn't interested, there are plenty eagerly awaiting to take his place. No one has yet to realize it's the vines with the big purple flowers that are to blame. No one understands that the women are not acting on their own but rather under the influence of a strange phenomenon. Many of the men wouldn't care anyhow since these same men usually wouldn't get laid otherwise. This is a week the City of Trost won't soon forget.

* * *

Morning after pills supplies become depleted. It doesn't matter since there is no way to cause a spontaneous abortion once the plant implants itself inside the host. During the next nine months several stations carry the news of unprecedented fertility rates. Women as old as sixty are flocking to the medical centers in search of prenatal care. Many of the women swear they cannot be pregnant since they haven't had sexual relations in years! 

At first when Krista tells Ymir her secret, Ymir is furious! But less than a week later, Ymir is peeing on her on stick and gasping at the plus sign. She has never been with a man...ever!

“So you finally believe me then,” Krista asks with her arms crossed when she meets Ymir at her front door.

“I swear, I've never had a man,” Ymir states venomously. “Never!”

“Nor have I but obviously we must both be lying,” Krista says dryly, “since we're both pregnant.”

“Listen, I don't know what's going on, but I always wanted to have a baby,” Ymir admits, “I just never thought I'd be pregnant.”

“You too? I thought I was the only one that felt that way.”

“So we'll just make a commitment to raise the children together then?”

“Sure, I mean, why not? It only makes sense,” Krista adds with a smile.

“Okay,” Ymir says. “We can do this. Together.” And some of the anxiety about their situation leaves their bodies.

*  
Annie doesn't take her news quite so well.

“You can't kill it,” Reiner says.

“Um, my body...”

“Yes, but don't,” Bert states. “If you don't want to be the mother, I'll take on that role,” he says stoically.

“You'd do that?” both Reiner and Annie say in unison.

“Yes. It's a life, Annie. Not a planned life but please, just think about it. I'll take all the responsibility. I promise.”

“All I have to do is give this little bastard a free ride for nine months then I can wash my hands of the whole deal?”

“If that's what you want than yes,” Bert adds softly. 

“But Bert, it might not even be your kid,” Reiner reminds him. “I came inside Annie also.”

“It doesn't matter, Reiner. I love you both and there's no way I'd let either of your children suffer when my family is always asking me when I'm going to knock someone up.”

“Wait,” Annie says, “I thought they were like super religious?”

“They're also getting old since they had me so late in life and want to see their grandchildren before as my mom puts it, her cataracts prevent that.”

“So they really don't have a problem with this,” Annie asks.

“No. None at all,” Bert says with confidence.  
*  
Sasha and Connie take the news in stride. They always knew they wanted children someday and are glad that someday is now.

*  
Mikasa's reaction is seriously spooky. Armin always knew she was possessive of Eren but now that she's pregnant, there's no reasoning with her...

“This baby will have everything. So put that big brain of yours to work, Armin, and find a lucrative job!”

“Honestly, Mikasa, a baby doesn't need designer clothes. It won't remember them and it will grow out of them too quickly to be worth the added expense.”

“Armin Arlert, we are pregnant. Are you telling me that our baby doesn't deserve the best of everything?”

“No. What I'm saying is as long as it's healthy, we should be happy.”

“Fine. But still put that big brain to work and find a lucrative job. I plan to watch this kid 24/7 until it's old enough to date so I won't have time to work.”

“Poor kid,” Armin whispers.

“I heard that,” Mikasa shouts from the kitchen.

*

Levi and Eren have been dating for many months now. With all the babies their friends are having, both Levi and Eren are very glad neither of them is female. Even Hanji's knocked up now and she's never been more beautiful or terrifying!

***


End file.
